Ness The Mother
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Ness becomes a mother... and vouches Popo to be his husband? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

"OH NESS!" Popo chimed in as he stuck his head in Ness' room. "You gotta get up! Breakfast is already!"

"...oh man..." Ness groaned as he got up, stretching his arms and looking at his pudgy stomach. "Being pregnant isn't easy..."

The young PSI powered human boy wanted to know what it was like to be a mom, so he asked Crazy Hand to turn him into one. Of course, with this being fucking Crazy Hand, it was probably not a good idea in hind sight. Couldn't he have just seen Master Hand instead?

Oh well, it was in the past, and now Ness had to get his adorable butt Back to the Future! Or at least, the present, for breakfast.

"I made your favorite - hamburgers!" Popo exclaimed, for he was picked as the 'father' by Ness specifically? Why? Oh, well... Ness always found Popo to be the cutest boy of all the Smashers... after himself, obviously.

"Boy, I can't wait." Stated Ness. Ness loved food, and he wouldn't stop at anything to gobble up a good burger... _bloopity bloopity bloopity bloopity-_

"All right, who's the wise guy?" Popo remarked as he was wondering what's for dinner - I mean, who was writing the story.

"...anyway, Popo dear, you wanna go see if the others want to have a match later?" Ness asked Popo innocently, holding his hands together.

"We can't... I mean, you're gonna have a baby soon!" Popo exclaimed with his hands on his head. "And I don't think I or Master Hand would be comfortable with you, well... fighting..."

Ness scoffed, waving his hands. "Please. I'll be fine. When was the last time I got into trouble?"

Popo lowered his eyes. "When you got yourself stuck in the vault."

"H-hey, that was baby fat!" Ness snapped back as he blushed, feeling embarrassed as he puffed up his face cheeks.

Popo just shrugged as he kept on making more pancakes, for him to enjoy alongside Ness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness burped loudly as he blushed, walking down the hallway with Popol. "Excuse me!"

"You should. That was gross," Princess Zelda scoffed as she was disgusted by the boy's belch.

"Oh lighten up, you windy old hag. He's pregnant, he can't help himself," Popo remarked as he turned back to Ness, his right arm wrapped around him. "Don't worry, buddy, you're doing great!"

"Gee Popo, you think no one minds that I'm pregnant?" Ness asked as he felt a bit nervous, given that the people passing by gave them odd looks.

"Trust me, no one in this mansion really minds... in fact, some of the ladies like it," Popo remarked, as he pointed to some of the female Smashers, who were gushing at this scene.

"So cute!" Princess Peach squealed as she fainted.

"I wanna rub his belly!" Lady Palutena stated as she rubbed her hands together.

"Ooh, I need a camera! This is too precious!" Female Robin added as she was acting like a schoolgirl.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Popo remarked as he pointed at the girls.

"...this just makes me feel more uncomfortable," Ness remarked, bumping into Pit as he stumbled back a bit. "Oof!"

"Oh, I apologize!" Pit remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, sheepishly smiling as he glanced down at Ness. "So, you got pregnant, huh? Pretty weird, but... kinda cute."

Ness and Popo exchanged glances with each other as they looked back at Pit.

"So, who did ya do it with, huh?" Pit asked as he clapped his hands together, wanting to know who 'screwed' Ness in the bed.

"...I wished for it," Ness remarked as he then slapped Pit across the face. "Not everything around here is dirty, you pervert!"

"Wait... that's not the implication I was-" Pit stumbled as Ness and Popo gave him the cold shoulder, making him slap himself in the forehead. "Stupid, stupid! I should not have said that!"

"I never knew how naughty Pit could be," Ness told Popo as they approached the announcement room.

"Trust me, there's a lot to that guy that you don't wanna know about." Popo remarked, referring to the time he and the other 1980 era characters went to a high school together... during the 80's. "Let's just say that puberty wasn't kind to him."

"...ouch." Ness remarked as he felt a rumble in his stomach, letting out another burp. "Man, I'm just feeling burpy today."

"You can't help it. I put a little 'spice' in those burgers to make them feel so good!" Popo remarked as he wrapped his arms around Ness, who felt better as they kept on walking, with Donkey Kong and Jigglypuff eying the two boys oddly.

"Man, I know Ness wanted to be girlier, but I never knew he'd want to be pregnant, of all things!" Jigglypuff whispered to Donkey Kong.

"I know." Donkey Kong stated as he watched Popo squeeze Ness' butt. "I never thought that he would be flirting with Popo! I thought he'd pick Nana, or Lucas. Or maybe even Toon Link."

"Err..." Toon Link butted in as he poked his head in between the gorilla and Jigglypuff. "I kind of... have a thing already..."

"Oh Toony, don't leave me hanging!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she twirled around Toon Link, picking him up with her paddle shaped hands, although granted she was using her psychic to help the young green clad swordsman up, with DK and Jigglypuff exchanging weird glances with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"...so are we just gonna keep walking?" Ness asked Popo while the two were still walking down the hallway, with Ness rubbing his pregnant belly with both of his hands, feeling his shorts getting a bit tighter.

"Errr... well, if you wanna stop, bro, I... guess we could." Popo stated, looking around for a chair or bench as he sighed. "You sure you're not feeling winded?"

"The only thing winded is the way you're acting towards me!" Ness scoffed as he shook his head, smiling. "I'll be fine. After all, it was bound for earth to handle another pregnant being."

"I got that pun," Rayquaza stated as he zipped down the hallway, passing over the two boys.

"...we could have hitched a ride on Ray," Popo explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think he wants to have a gassy pregnant person on him-" Ness stated as he let out a loud brassy fart, blushing. "...Case in point."

"...Well, I wouldn't mind if I hitched you a ride, no matter how gassy you get." Popo stated as he then lifted up Ness, giving the pregnant boy a ride as they decided to head down to the donut shop in the mansion.


End file.
